Little Miss Scatterbrain
Little Miss Scatterbrain is a character from the Little Miss book series created by Roger Hargreaves. Her male counterpart is Mr. Scatterbrain. About her Little Miss Scatterbrain is a red circle-shaped Little Miss who has a red nose, wears a green hat with a yellow ribbon tied around it, blue gloves, and purple shoes, and she also carries a yellow purse. She is the least intelligent person in the world even more than Mr. Dizzy, Mr. Forgetful, and Mr. Muddle because she forgets that she lives in Buttercup Cottage, can never remember the names of the other Mr. Men and Little Misses and calls them by the wrong names, and once she even forgot her own birthday! She also goes to the bank and tries to get sausages instead of money, and later calls the butcher "Mr. Beef" instead of "Mr. Pork." Mr. Rangers Miss Scatterbrain appears as a major character along with Miss Stubborn in the Mr. Rangers comic series. Both of them portray the comic relief characters, Bulk and Skull. Miss Scatterbrain takes the role of of Eugene "Skull" Skullovich. Role in Sabrina1985's headcanon In Sabrina1985's fanon, Miss Scatterbrain is less forgetful and can now remember the love that she has for her family and friends, due to the fact that she is a mother and has become more serious and mature since Taikino was first born. She is very protective of her oldest son because he had been kidnapped by his father three times, and this made Miss Scatterbrain's feelings for Mr. Rude disappear completely. In fact, she had given up on him on the very first kidnapping, which had been an attempted murder, because he had almost taken Taikino from her permanently. When Taikino was at the age of eight, Mr. Rude used a very powerful potion to keep the child quiet and make it harder for Mr. Brainiac to track and find him, but the poisonous potion just about took the child's life, and he laid in a coma-like sleep for five days. After the first kidnapping attempt, Mr. Rude had been warned that he was to go on with his life pretending that Taikino didn't exist, and if he ever came back and harmed Taikino in any way, he would regret it. When Taikino had first come out of his coma, he got so upset when anyone even mentioned Mr. Rude's name, that he'd glare hard, stomp his foot, and yell "I hate Mr. Rude! Shut up about him!" She once loved Mr. Rude, but she got badly hurt by him and that was bound to make her a little more careful about loving Mr. Muddle because she didn't want to make the same mistake twice. Miss Scatterbrain's relationship with Mr. Rude was more infatuation then real love for him, but she didn't know it at that time. She now has something that is the real meaning of love that will last, since she met Mr. Muddle. Miss Scatterbrain and Mr. Muddle have one child: a son named Jurai. The only things that she forgets are: the name of her house, things to buy at the store because she didn't write a list, phone numbers (especially her home phone), and what day it is, unless it's someone's birthday or a holiday.Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Little Misses Category:Circle characters Category:Red characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Mr. Rangers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Comic Relief